


Levi's Birthday

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, College AU, F/M, tea set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's penpal has the perfect gift delivered to him just in time for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Birthday

“Yes! It’s here!” Hange let the door to her little mailbox in the dorms slam shut. She had finally received her letter from her pen pal. They originally started chatting online, but after he complained about never getting any mail, she decided to change that. Now they write about once a week. And it’s nothing but poop jokes, insults and the usual friendly banter. Sometimes updates on classes, work, friends, and other things like that.

Hange ran back to her room and flopped on her bed. Her roommate, Nanaba, was getting ready to go meet her boyfriend for lunch when Hange came back.

“Oh, the weekly Levi update? How is the shorty?” Nanaba heard all the notes and knew that was Hnage’s favorite nickname for him.

“Well, let’s find out!” Hange got comfortable and read aloud while Nanaba finished getting ready.

_Dear shitty glasses,_

_Another week down, another week closer to Christmas break. I’ll be going to my friend, Farlan’s house for break. I was pretty much there all the time growing up, so they kind of expect me there anyway. He’s going to pick me up on his way back home. I’m about halfway between his school and home, so it’s perfect._

_The Zoe family sounds like fun! All I have is my uncle and he’s not really around much. But Farlan’s family is like my own. And they usually have a little birthday cake for me._

_Can’t believe you’re getting full points in your science classes. Wait, no, I can believe that. It’s all you do. Just hoped you remembered to eat and bathe this week. Sure your roommate appreciates that too._

_I’ll be leaving on Friday, so I won’t get any mail until I come back on the 11 th. Good luck on all your finals. _

_Shorty_

“Yes, I do appreciate when you bathe. But I don’t really notice. I’m sure your lab partner does,” Nanaba chuckled.

“Yeah, Moblit just sprays me with water when he’s tired of it. Wait, did I read that right? His birthday is coming up?”

“And he’s not going home. He’s going to his friend’s house,” Nanaba added.

“Well he grew up with his uncle. He did the best he could for Levi, but I don’t know if he was the best father figure. He kept him alive and made him go to school at least and taught him what he needed to. Now that Levi’s out of the house, he just does his own thing. He cared for Levi, but not sure he really knew how to show it.”

“Do you know anything about Farlan? I’m sure he’s mentioned him before.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m friends with him. Oh! Maybe I could get Farlan’s address and send him a little something for his birthday! So he could have some mail when he goes back and something for his birthday! He sent me something for mine. It’s the least I could do.”

“Well you have fun with that. I’m meeting Mike. Want me to bring you back anything from the union?” Nanaba was throwing her bag over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

“No thanks, I’ll run down to the dining hall later.”

“Hmm, you better. Have fun on your mission!” Nanaba shut the door behind her, leaving Hange to her job.

Hange jumped on her computer and sent a message to Farlan. She even had an idea of what to get Levi, but ran it past his friend just to be sure. He thought it was a great idea, gave her his address, and Hange hopped up to get some shopping done.

She found her perfect gift at a little shop down the road, then took it to the post office to get it sent off as soon as possible, since he’d be leaving with Farlan tomorrow. She wanted it to arrive as close to his birthday as possible, and Farlan would try to intercept it so he could open in on his birthday, Christmas. When she got home, she wrote her letter to Levi to mail separately. He could open that as soon as he got it.

A few days before Christmas, Farlan went out to get the mail and hid a package behind the tree before running upstairs and tossing an envelope to Levi.

“What’s this?” Levi looked at it, puzzled. He recognized the name, but not the address. Hange Zoe. “Hmm, must be her home address. Oh, and how did she get this address?”

“MmMm,” Farlan shrugged his shoulders as he opened his laptop. “What’s it say?”

_Hey, Shorty!_

_Hope this letter finds you just fine. I had to do a lot of work and research to get this address so you better appreciate this letter. Of course I wanted to make sure you got something around your birthday!_

_And yes, full marks in my science classes, since between me being a perfectionist and Moblit’s watchful eye catching details I miss, there was no other way for us to go! Can’t say I did so hot in my writing class, but I still think it’s an A. (I can see your eyes rolling from here)._

_Anyway, hope you have a happy birthday! Have fun with Farlan and his family! I’ll be thinking about you. And now you have my home address! I’m here until the 11 th too, so feel free to send me a letter!_

_Shitty glasses_

“Lots of work and research, huh? I’m sure a quick message from you had nothing to do with it.”

“It took a lot of coercion, but she finally got it out of me after a whole 2 messages,” Farlan never looked away from his computer, a smile was forming on his face.

“Uh-huh. And was there anything else in the mail?”

“Nope, not for us anyway. Why? You expecting something?”

“No!” Levi answered quickly. “Just thought, um, maybe something from my uncle maybe.”

“Maybe tomorrow?”

The next day, Christmas Eve, passed with just a card from his uncle and nothing else. The next day though, was Christmas. And his birthday.

As Farlan and his family gathered around the tree, Levi sat back on the couch. He got a gift from the family for his birthday and one for Christmas, then Farlan passed back a box from the back of the tree. He recognized the writing instantly.

“When did this get here??” Levi looked at Farlan puzzled.

“The same day as your letter. I was instructed to not give it to you until your birthday.”

He opened the box to find a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper, colored balloons scattered over the blue backing. A note was taped to the top.

_“I know we said no Christmas gifts, but I wanted to make sure you got a birthday gift on your birthday! Happy birthday, Levi. Love, Hange”_

Tearing the blue paper carefully, he revealed a wonderful sight. He didn’t even notice everyone around him stop and watch. As he peeled the paper back, he pulled out a tea set. Not a little girly play one. A real one, deep green tea pot with two matching cups. It was perfect for making the perfect cup of tea. Levi was actually speechless.

“Wow, she did good,” Farlan broke the silence. She said she was finding something for your tea loving self, but I didn’t know she had such good taste.

“Yeah, it’s awesome.” Levi was still in awe of it. He’d never received a gift so nice from anyone.

“What did you get her for her birthday? Must have been good.”

“First edition of her favorite book. I began looking as soon as I learned about it. Looks like she was paying attention too. Excuse me, I need to make a call.” Levi rushed up to Farlan’s room and pulled his cell phone out to call Hange. They rarely talked on the phone, but they had each other’s numbers and this seemed like an appropriate time to use it.

“Hey, shorty! Happy birthday! Did you get your present?” Hange was obviously in a busy room and trying to move somewhere quieter.

“Yeah, it’s, well, amazing. Perfect! Thank you so much.”

“Of course! You found something amazing for me and I just wanted to return the favor. I see Farlan upheld his end of the deal. Oh, I’m so glad you like it! I was worried.”

“He hid it until today. Thanks again. I was planning on writing you tonight anyway to mail on Monday, but I thought a call was warranted after that.”

“No problem. I’m glad you got it and it was perfect. I’ll talk to you later! Have a great birthday!”

“Thanks, bye.”

“See ya!”

Levi sat on the bed for a minute, admiring his new beautiful tea set, when Farlan startled him.

“So when are you two meeting up? She’s not that far away.”

“I know.” Levi turned back and looked at him. “Maybe I’ll ask her in my next letter. In the meantime, care for some tea? Need to get this set broken in.”


End file.
